


The Protector and Guardian

by FlameRainbow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Stiles Stilinski, Derek is the man of the moon, Everyone's really confused, Humor, Isaac and Stiles friendship, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Panic Attacks, Stiles is the child of the sun, The Alpha Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameRainbow/pseuds/FlameRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of the child of the sun and the man of the moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people who clicked on this. This is my first fanfiction on AO3 and my very first fanfiction for Teen Wolf, i really hope you enjoy it.

 

There was a time before the Gods lost their power that they ruled. There was a time when they looked down at the humans for entertainment and thought they were the highest beings ever created. But the Sun and Moon looked down at the Gods who looked down on the humans and they had been in the sky for so long and they were so powerful and wanted to do something with that power.  
And a story told long ago says that the sun and the moon made a child and a man with their power. And the child was blessed by the god’s.

 

The child was presented and Odin laid a hand on its shoulder and gave him power of the earth, heavens and the ocean.

Aphrodite kissed the child and poured out the purest of her love.

Fortuna smiled and left the child a promise of eventual good luck.

Poseidon smirked and left the child an air of chaos.

Yum Kimil was jealous of the child’s power and cursed him with darkness and disaster till Uzume laid a sweet hand on the boys head and battled it with her joy. The child was then cursed with inner chaos and its head was never silent.

Hephaestus gave it the heat and ferocity of a thousand volcanoes.

Nanse gave the child the ability to dream far and wide and to understand others dreams.

Loki whispered and chuckled into the child’s ear and left it with mischief capable of rivaling a god.

Shiva danced in delight and gifted the child with the power to create, destroy and maintain.

Mors and Thánatos came together and cursed together, and the child was destined to lose someone and keep losing before he could fufill his full power.

Tyr simply nodded at the child and granted him good morals.

Sarasvati gave it speech and the curiosity to learn whilst Athtart poured in her passion and creativity.

Apollo looked at the child like he had seen it before, kneeled before it, laid a kiss on its forehead and granted it healing. Thoth stood at his side and beamed at the child and whispered knowledge and secrets and magic that filled the child with wonder.

Thor placed both hands upon the child’s shoulder and gave him storms, bravery, courage and thunder.

A thousand other gods came and went and granted the child things that seemed impossible until the Jade Emperor entered and sat down with the child while he filled it with the purest light imaginable and as he left he stared into the boys eyes and gave them the colour of molten majestic gold.

 

The child was not perfect, as is anything made of parts of something else, but it was unique.

The sun poured into it the strength of her sisters, the other suns and stars and enough power to create another universe. She gave him energy and breathed life into him and all the while the moon watched as the child was created and he realised that with so much power the child would need an anchor, it would need purpose. So the moon created a friend for the child.

 

He looked onto the earths animals and found a wolf. As the sun carried on weaving the child the moon watched the wolf and its pack. This wolf was strong, a leader and most importantly loyal. So he took the wolf and his pack and breathed his own power into them, and the moon wanted the child to have a friend with such determination that he gave so much of his power that the wolf became a man. A strong, loyal man that could transform into a wolf. But because the moon had given so much the wolf was forever in its debt and chained part of him to the moon for eternity.  
The moon had created the first werewolves and to make sure that the child would never be alone he took the child and the man’s soul and entwined them, he threaded them through one another’s and then placed them back into their bodies and they were bound.

 

The sun and the moon looked down at their creations in wonder for they had made night and day live and love together. And they loved with a ferocity that made the sun shield itself. The child held the power of the universe and every single thing it contained and the man who turned into a wolf had the power of the moon and the strength of a leader. They grew together and fought together and the child became part of the wolf’s pack. He influenced but did not lead them for that was the fate of the man. But he protected them with everything he had and he became there guardian. His name was _Stilinski_ and he was the child of the sun.

 

 

But time steals everything and they eventually perished but the power and fate passed on through generation and generation till a child would be protector and guardian once again.

 

 

 

 


	2. Bolt from the blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alpha pack comes to play.

 

“Did you honestly think you could win against a pack of alphas” The alphas red eyes burn with rage as he pulls out the arrow trapped in his side. He throws it to the ground and continues speaking, his accent thick and grating, and snarls “A bunch of uncoordinated teenage pups. I’m going to rip you all limb from limb, and then I’ll make you heal just so I can do it over and over and over. I’ll carry on till you can’t even scream. Until you are nothing.”

 

The small man behind him gives Derek and twisted smirk and licks his lips as he steps forward. Derek hears someone behind him snarl at the man and he distantly recognises it as Isaac. Erica and Boyd are crumpled at the Alphas feet, there clothes are bloodied and worn and they look vulnerable and defenceless curled up on the ground. He can sense how unnerving it is to have two of the packs strongest personalities on the ground. There is a sense of defeat in the pack and everybody crowds closer to each other. Even Jackson grabs Lydia’s hand and pulls her slightly behind him as Scott does the same for Allison. Both girls huff and stand their ground. Derek realises then that they are a strong pack, could have rebuilt everything the Hale pack had been before the fire if they had the chance, but these Alphas are taking away that chance.

 

He feels a rush of anger in him and let’s himself shift into wolf form. Everything is tense, the nervous energy palpable in the air, and Derek know that if this becomes a fight, they will lose. Just as the pack takes a collective breath of air they hear a twig snap to the side. Derek sniffed the air and cursed under his breath.

_Stiles._

 

If they both survive this, and he really deeply doubts they will, Derek is going to have a very long talk to Stiles about his self-preservation instincts, or lack of.

 

Stiles steps out into the clearing and smiles awkwardly at Derek, but instead of making his way to the pack he steps closer to the Alphas. Stiles is shifting nervously on his feet and he takes a moment to look at the Alpha pack in all their glory. He takes a deep breath and, “Wow, you guys all grouped together are pretty intimidating. But, you guys over there,” Stiles points at the blonde twins standing together at the very back, Creepy twins numero uno and dos, drop the silent mysterious psychopathic spooky twin thing you have going on. It’s been done, and if I say it’s been overdone, than you need to start being worried.”

 

The twins glared at Stiles furiously and stepped forward to attack but were dismissed by what appeared to be the head Alpha. They stepped back with what seemed to be a lot of effort. Stiles looked down and smiled slightly before clearing his throat.

 

Stiles stepped in front of the head Alpha and smiled a tight smile. “Correct me if I’m wrong but you’re Gideon, are you not?” The Alpha nodded and tilted his head questioningly. Stiles took one step back and Derek resisted the urge to pull him by the back of his hoodie towards him. “A pack of Alphas, that’s kind of impressive, but I’m not going to pretend to have any idea whatsoever how those dynamics work. How are you not all killing each other?” Gideon seemed to be getting irritated and Derek was twitching to know what Stiles’ game was. “You look like you’re Alpha of the Alpha’s. So you’re kind of Alpha Alpha… confusing, whatever. We need to have words.”

 

Gideon stepped closer to Stiles and the entire pack behind Derek moved forward. “You are part of the Hale pack. You’re not a wolf, so why are you representing the Hale pack?”

 

Gideon’s face morphed into shock when Stiles seemingly ignored him and went to stand closer to the small man with the twisted smirk. The whole scene was confusing, from Stiles knowing Gideon’s name to him basically representing the Hale pack (something they hadn’t been called in a very long time).

Stiles cleared his throat and pointed to the man’s neck, and Derek noticed for the first time a small tattoo there. It looked like a sun and moon and a snake wrapped around them both. “That’s your family crest, right?” The man’s eyes narrow and stiles smiles brightly. He faces Gideon and weighs him up. “Do you know you have very special people in this pack, at this the small man growls at Stiles “Really, really special people, well I’m guessing anyway.” The small man’s growling grew louder until it was filling the field and Derek glared, this made the mans twisted smirk reappear.

 

“Stand down Eli”

 

Derek saw something in Stiles shift when Gideon spoke and Stiles spun to face the small man who was apparently called Eli.

 

“Eli,” He said the name like he was tasting it on his tongue, that’s not your real name.” There was no question in Stiles’ voice, only absolute certainty. He tilted his head as Eli shrunk back, his face losing the twisted smirk. “You’re polish?” Eli, or whatever his name was, nodded quickly, his eyes wide and fearful. “What’s your real full name?” The way Stiles was concentrating on the guy was making Derek twitchy but as he glanced around he saw the other Alphas enthralled by the exchange. Eli hesitated and Stiles nodded at him to answer.

 

“Jedrzej Elliot Dobry” Derek instantly realised that there was power behind the name, just in the Eli held himself as he said it. Stiles’ face completely changed into an inviting smile and Derek saw his stance relax a bit. The others Alphas noticed it too by the confused looks on their faces.

 

“You’re a Dobry, I’m guessing you’re an original or direct descendant and not one of the ones who just adopted the name” He nodded and Eli’s faced relaxed almost imperceptibly but Derek knew Stiles was building to something, he could tell from the way he was rocking on his feet.

 

Stiles whispered a few words in a foreign language and in a split second Eli’s whole body tensed and his eyes filled with childish wonder. He looked like someone had told him Santa wasn’t real only to go downstairs at Christmas and see huge red pants shimmying down the chimney. Stiles smiled a brightly and suddenly looked a hundred times more confident.

 

“Opiekun. You’re… You’re real.”

 

“Just like the fables baby, or myths or whatever. I’m guessing your mother told you the story when you were a child” Eli nodded once again and stepped closer to Stiles. Out of the corner of his eye Derek saw Scott tense up and motioned for him to stand down.

 

“So, you are a Stilinski. A living, breathing Opiekun.”  Stiles’ unknown plan seemed to be working if the delight in his eyes was any consolation.

 

“Some people call me an Opiekun or custos et patronus, most would call me a guardian and protector, but around here, they just call me Stiles. Stiles Stilinski. Don’t wear it out.” The Alpha pack made a collective gasp at the foreign names and he saw Allison’s and Lydia’s jaws literally drop. Stiles put up his hand and smiled at Eli. They seemed to be engaging in a battle of will when the other man reached out and shook Stiles’ hand. As soon as their skin touched Eli gasped and tried to pull away but Stiles shot him a significant look and held on tighter.

 

“You really are a Stilinski” He whispered in wonder.

 

“I’m Stiles and a Stilinski and a million other things but right now I’m really angry, which makes me dangerous.” In the blink of an eye Eli made a move to run away but just as quickly Stiles shot him a powerful glare and he submitted. The Alphas stared in shock and outrage as he bowed before Stiles.

 

“Not all of the legends are true. I’m not a hero and I’m not a warrior. I don’t want to hurt you, but if you so much as touch a hair on their pretty little heads I. will. Destroy. You.” A flash of lightning and thunder struck the clear sky and Eli whimpered beneath Stiles’ stare. The look on Stiles’ face was murderous; his whole body tight with tension and the whole forest around them was pulsing with power.

 

Derek stepped closer to Stiles and laid and hand on his shoulder and immediately recoiled. It felt like… energy. That was the only way to explain it. It felt like Stiles had the sun burning inside of him and the only thing that stopped Derek from completely stepping away was the look on Stiles’ face when he pulled away. It was fleeting, it really only lasted a second, but it was enough to see that Stiles wasn’t as put together as he seemed. So Derek laid his hand back onto his shoulder and this time the energy felt welcoming and Derek squeezed slightly.

 

“Stiles”

 

Derek saw the moment Stiles snapped out of his haze. He took a step back and almost tripped backwards into Derek. He reached out and put his other hand onto Stiles’ shoulder. He stood up a little straighter and Derek almost smiled.

 

“The Hale pack is under my protection and an Alpha pack has not been given permission to step into this territory. Eli, I have no grievances with your family and it would be interesting if we could share some of our histories but you come alone and with permission.” The Alpha pack stepped together and formed a v formation with tight, well-practised movements. Gideon stood at the front and nodded at Derek and then Stiles.

 

“We wish you no harm and we will leave. If Eli wants to talk with you I will make sure he contacts you beforehand.” They nodded in unison, Derek could feel Stiles shudder beneath his hands, and left. Derek didn’t relax till he couldn’t sense them on his territory anymore.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Scott was the first one to speak, interrupting the complete silence that had fallen across the clearing. He was a few feet away from Stiles when he whispered, “What the heck was that Stiles.” Stiles just coughed and acted as if what had happened was like a daily occurrence. “That was me saving all of your asses. Again.” He seemed to have lost all the confidence he was radiating when the Alpha pack was there and when Lydia practically snarled his name he flinched. Derek heard him breath sharply through his nose.

 

“It was nothing” Lydia actually scoffed at that and walked right up in front of Stiles. “You said custos et patronus. That is not nothing, that’s a big something.” Stiles cleared his throat and took a step away from Lydia. Allison seemed to magically appear at his shoulder, bow hanging off her own, and Stiles rolled his eyes.

 

“How did I know it was going to be you two who harassed me” Stiles sounded strangely exhausted and faintly… fond? Allison sighed and put a hand on Stiles’ forearm. She didn’t seem to jerk back like Derek did but her eyes did widen a bit. “Honey, it’s because were the smartest,” Stiles let out a small genuine smile at that and Allison smiled back, “and also because we’ve researched the most about those kind of things.”

Erica who had been surprisingly quiet through the whole exchange made a noise of frustration and looked about a second away from throwing her hands up into the air. “Is anybody going to explain to me what is going on.” Scott made a noise of agreement and was about to butt in but Erica silenced him with a glare, “Seriously, Stiles, what the hell!”

 

Just then somebody cleared their throat and Stiles’ eyes widened before he groaned and grumbled, “Oh God.”

Every person in the group turned to see Peter grinning creepily at the edge of the field. He was leaning against a tree and had his signature smirk planted on his face. Derek heard someone behind him complain before Peter announced “Well Stiles, I always knew you were special but I never thought you were this big” Derek heard Stiles say ‘oh my god’ again in a higher pitched voice before Peter stepped forward and his smirk dropped.

 

 

“Why don’t you tell the rest of the gang who you really are?”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, the holidays are the worst. I had to deal with the real world so i didn't have time to write but no worried i'm working hard on chapter three now.  
> Hoped you enjoyed Chapter 2 of my story.  
> Oh and i am not even trying to follow season 3 canon (i'm not listening to the spoilers or hints i'm just kind of writing blind)


	3. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tells the pack what he is and realises something worrying himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up homies. I haven't updated in so long but the world didn't want me to. First i had exams then when i finally got round to having time to write this my computer decided NO, and deleted everything i had written.  
> Life. Ugh.  
> But i'm here now with a new chapter and i promise next chapter will have more delicious plot and more of creepy ass sassy ass Peter.  
> Oh and the Sheriff makes an appearance.
> 
> ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER MY PRECIOUS ONES/BADASS BITCHES.
> 
> Warning - There is a description of a panic attack below. Just a bit of a heads up if you're triggered by that.

Stiles can see all of their eyes on him and he shrinks back. He had known this would be a bad idea, but then he found out that everybody was in mortal danger. Again. He was supposed to sit them down and have a talk with them and show the pack how awesome his powers were, it wasn’t supposed to be this. With all of them staring at him like he was something different, like they were afraid.

 

He glares at Peter and his creepy pedo tendencies. Peter just raises an eyebrow and gestured to the pack. “So…”

Stiles turns up his glare up a notch, “Shut it Peter, how do you even know? About me I mean. Just, how do you know?”

He just rolls his eyes and “You’re not the only one with information Stiles. I knew you were different from when I met you, you… felt different,” The way he says it makes Stiles shudder, and he knew that Peter wasn’t sane after he came back from the dead and here’s his proof, “Then I found out what Stilinski meant and, well, let’s just say back then I liked to collect things and you are special edition.” Stiles feels more than sees Derek’s glare and he would chuckle if it wasn’t completely justified.

“Seriously, how did you know? The Stilinski name is really only used in the very old stories. For all I knew it was an old wives spell and Dobry wouldn’t even recognise it. But he did, so we’re safe but you still haven’t told me how you know.”

“We all have our secrets and I think it’s better if mine remain that way.”

 

He clenched his jaw and completely ignored Peter and startled back when he saw Scott’s face. He looked like a kicked puppy, or more like a puppy that’s been run over. Twice.

“Stiles,” Stiles would love to say that Scott didn’t just whine his but he’d be lying. Scott totally just whined. “What’s going on and why didn’t you tell me? I thought we were best friends. I don’t even know what’s going on. We’re supposed to be frie-”

Stiles was only slightly shocked by the rush of anger inside of him, “Seriously Scott? No I mean, Seriously. You don’t get to say shit like that. I haven’t been lying to you about anything, I only found out about this a week ago in a very strange incident and I haven’t seen or talked to you in two weeks Scott. Two. So, no. You don’t get to say stuff like that, you haven’t exactly been a friend to me lately,” He could see that Scott was going to try and deny it, “Don’t, just don’t. I’m not gonna talk about this in front of the pack and you said you wanted to know what was going on.” He looked to Allison and Lydia who were just kind of staring at him. He stared back pleadingly until Lydia huffed and flicked her hair back.

“No Stiles, You have to tell them. It’s who you are and they should hear your story from your own mouth. Plus, we wouldn’t get everything right.” Allison walked forward and gave him a tight hug while Lydia came to the side of him and sneakily grabbed his hand, they held on until the tension flowed out of Stiles’ body. They let go of him but stood at his sides.

Stiles looked into every one of the packs stares and took a deep breath, “When I was little m-my… my mom, she used to tell me the same story every night. She called it _The Child of the sun and The Man of the moon_ ; I seriously thought it was just a story until weird shit started happening a week ago. I found my families old journal in the attic and that explained pretty much everything I needed to know. So, yeah.”

 

“Just tell us the story Stiles” He didn’t know who exactly said it, even though he was pretty sure it was Derek, but Stiles was glad they did.

 

“ _There was a time before the Gods lost their power that they ruled…_ ”

 

* * *

 

 

“ _-and fate passed on through generation and generation till a child would be protector and guardian once again._ ”

Stiles finished his story and saw everybody’s jaw hanging a bit loose, and he was pretty sure that Jackson was having a heart attack, and that Boyd actually had an expression other than exasperation on his face. Scott just kind of looked like it was too much and Stiles just wanted to bury his head into the ground.  Even Peter, Allison and Lydia looked slightly taken aback. He looked at Lydia and Allison and made a high pitched noise at the back of his throat “Come on you guys; I thought you knew about me. Why is that look on your faces.”

Lydia was the first one to school her face but she looked softer than usual. It was just something around her eyes and the line of her mouth, “Honey, we didn’t know that much. If all that’s true then you’re probably the most powerful being on the planet. Or ever to have lived. That’s amazing Stiles.”

 

Bullshit. Stiles calls bullshit. He looks again at everybody’s shocked faces and some of them look _afraid_. A flood of hurt fills him and for some reason he thinks of his mom. His mom, who smelled of honey and tulips and nutmeg. His mom who read him bedtime stories that turned out to be real. And then Stiles had a sickening thought, one that made every muscle in his body draw up tight and his breathing to hitch. What if he could have saved his mom? If he really had this much power inside of him, what if he had enough to save her and he never did. He felt his stomach tighten and cleared his throat. He had to remember he was in a field of werewolves; he could panic when he got home. Stiles just had to try to hold off the panic he could feel flooding his veins.

Stiles swallowed twice and slowly backed away towards the direction his Jeep was in. “I’m gonna go, like now. I’ll see you all tomorrow, if you want, only if you want but I have to get home now. Tomorrow, just call me or text me. Don’t come round today, my dad’s home. I’m going to go now.” Stiles completely turned around and briskly walked, he didn’t run, to his Jeep.

 

* * *

 

 

He couldn’t breathe. There wasn’t any air and he couldn’t breathe. His heart was pounding painfully against his chest and Stiles didn’t know why it was trying to jump out from his chest. He was shaking, or maybe it was the ground but he couldn’t stand any longer. He collapsed onto the floor and backed up until he hit the wall hard with his head.

Stiles distantly knew what this was; in some part of his brain he knew he was having a panic attack. It had happened too many times and the feeling was too familiar. But that didn’t stop his thoughts. It didn’t stop the tears or the feeling of a broken heart. Because the one thing that had truly broken Stiles, he could have fixed. Everything that had happened since Scott became a werewolf, none of that could have broken him but the loss of his mother had shattered him. He had lost one of the only people who would love him no matter what, maybe the only person. With the way his father was acting Stiles truly questioned the way his father felt about him.

 

His dad, oh god, his dad. Stiles’ breathing was out of control now and he could feel something rattling in his chest.

He could have fixed it, he could have healed her. Then maybe he would see his dad’s smile again, maybe his dad would stay home more, maybe his dad wouldn’t hate him. His mom could be here, she could be filling the house with her tone deaf humming and Stiles wanted to scream. How many times had he sat having a panic attack and thought the same thing?

_It should have been me._

But maybe it didn’t have to be that way. If only Stiles wasn’t so stupid and small and naïve. If only he was better. Maybe he wouldn’t feel like he was drowning.

Stiles clutches his own shirt tightly, right over his heart, and hears the sound of his window opening. In some part of him he’s grateful when he sees the head of curls and a smirk drop of a hard face turning it soft and kind and concerned. Wide eyes appear in front of him and he feels soft hands carefully holding his wrists, and he smells leather and honey and something that reminds him of autumn. He feels a solid warm presence next to him, an arm wrapping around him and Stiles can’t breathe but thinking just got easier.

 

Seconds or minutes or hours later the crushing weight that’s been flowing through Stiles’ veins eases and he becomes aware of someone’s soft voice talking.

“-used to take me to this really pretty field and we would lie in what I though was the greenest grass, and the stars would be out and clear and I remember thinking that it looked just like the movies. And whenever I feel like I can’t breathe I just think of the sky and the field and it becomes easier.” Stiles blinks up dazedly to find Isaacs big eyes staring down at him.

Stiles voice is cracking when he says, “I think that’s the longest I’ve heard you talk without threatening someone. It’s nice.” Isaac looks down at the ground and Stiles leans his head back and sighs as he feels exhaustion settle in. He’s right on the brink of sleep when he feels a finger pocking him.

“mmph” Stiles was supposed to say what is it but his mouth won’t cooperate.

“Is it okay if I stay here tonight? I know I would’ve liked someone to stay when I got like this.” Stiles nods and leans his head against Isaacs shoulder, “Just as friends though. I think the pack is going to want to see you soon, what do you want me tell them if they call?”

“That I’m asleep.” When Stiles forces his eyes open again he notices the mess his room is in. Books are scattered everywhere, his bed sheets have been completely ripped off and he thinks his closet blew up. Stiles wakes up a bit more, “What in the name of all that is holy and sacred in this world happened to my room.”

“You”

“How did _I_ do this? You’re the one with the teeth and the claws and the unnecessary amount of hair! Why would I be me? ” Isaac is still sitting next to him leaning back against the wall.

“Am I supposed to know the answer to that? Your eyes went all gold and glowy so I think it was your,” Isaac seems to think about the words, “powers?”

The whole day comes back in a flash and Stiles groans and leans back against Isaac, “I was hoping I was just at one with the force, or there was a very small, not dangerous tornado.” That’s the last thing Stiles remembers before he drifts into a dreamless sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles wakes up with someone’s curls in his face and mouth and he sputters and flails before realising he’s pinned to his bed by a tall body. Outside the sun is up and shining dimly and somehow during the night Stiles and Isaac have curled around each other so much that he genuinely doesn’t know what legs are his. He tries to disentangle himself from the knot of limbs rather unsuccessfully and huffs. He’s still in his jeans and right now Stiles solemnly believes that sleeping in your jeans should actually be against the law.

Even though he has heavy teenage boy sprawled all over him, Stiles feels more rested than he has in a long time. He feels content to drift back to sleep when he hears a knock on the door and a quiet “Stiles”.

 

Yet again Stiles tries to flail but just ends up with Isaac clutching tighter. He was supposed to be a werewolf, with super senses. How is Isaac not hearing the danger that is his dad approaching?

Stiles groans and resigns himself to this fate, and he can he his dad opening the door and Stiles should really get a lock on that. His dad walks in looking tired and Stiles can pinpoint the moment he realises that there are two bodies on his sons bed. His eyes go round and he blinks a few times and finally lets out a weird sounding “oh” and it sound like he just realised something.

“Hey dad”

The sheriff just rolls his eyes and points at the two of them, “I hope you used a condom,” he just ignores Stiles’ spluttering and flailing, “I’m not forgetting about this but I’ve got work so we’ll talk when I get home.”

“Dad no, it’s not like that. He just-”

The sheriff just shakes his head and backs slowly out of the room, “Be safe”

Stiles just squeaks and then feels something shaking against him. He realises Isaac has been awake this whole time and is now laughing silently above him. The bastard. Isaac lifts his head from Stiles’ neck and there are literally tears in his eyes as he whispers, “No homo.” Stiles tries not to smile and fails but he still manages to put on a mock glare.

“You were awake this whole time. You are pure evil, evil I tell you. I know what lurks beneath those curls and it is the evilest evil to ever evil.” Isaacs shaking just gets harder after that and Stiles pushes him off the bed, but he just lands in a heap on the floor still laughing. 

Stiles chuckles and shakes his head when he sees the state of his room, he doesn’t know what his dad thought he was up to but if his dad saw the state of the room it’s going to be a very interesting conversation later.

 

Isaacs head pops up over his bed and his signature smirk is planted there. Stiles looks down and smiles sadly when he realises the moments over and he doesn’t see Isaacs face slip.

“Did you put me to bed last night?”

“Yeah, your bed sheets were all over the place and you fell asleep on the floor so I just dumped you there and fell asleep.”

“Thanks.” Isaac frowns and clears his throat.

“So what happened last night? I mean I know what happened I just don’t know why.”

 

Stiles doesn’t know what makes him tell Isaac the truth. He thinks it’s because his ever-present smirk and leather jacket is missing and he’s barefoot and cross-legged on Stiles’ floor. “The pack, when I told them about me… they all looked at me differently. Some of them looked scared and I can’t handle that. I mean, sure it would great to install fear into the masses, and by masses I mean high school teenagers, but you guys are my friends.”

Isaac smiles sadly, “It might not mean much but I’m not afraid of you. You’re still the really annoying flailing teenager that makes me want to claw his throat out. Now you just have mad powers.” Stiles’ whole face brightens and he leaps off the bed.

 

“Time to face the music.” Stiles puts his iPod into his speakers and ignores Isaacs laughter when _Werewolves of London_ starts to play.

 

* * *

 

 

The whole pack is gathered at Derek’s apartment; Derek who doesn’t look pleased with that development so has resigned himself to sitting on an armchair glaring at everybody. Stiles snorts as he drops onto a love seat with Isaac who is still chuckling under his breath after finding out that Stiles’ ringtone for Derek was _Big Bad Wolf._ Stiles punches him in the shoulder hard and Isaac just smirks his big stupid smirk.

When he turns back around he notices everybody watching him and Isaac with curious expressions. It’s silent for about a minute before, surprisingly, Derek breaks.“Stiles what’s going on.” Stiles doesn’t think Derek used any punctuation in that sentence so he just rolls his eyes and relaxes into the couch.

“Correct me if I’m totally wrong here but I think I told you yesterday. I’m pretty sure I did.”

Jackson makes an exasperated noise, “Well what are we going to do about your new status.”

“Umm, we’re not going to do anything about it. I don’t see why anything has to change.”

 

Everybody straightens at this, like they weren’t expecting that, Erica is the first one to speak and her voice just sounds confused, “Of course things have to change, I mean we find out you have powers. You’re like better than Batman Stiles and you-”Stiles interrupts her by thrashing about in his seat while making an outraged noise.

“No one, and I mean absolutely no one will ever be better than Batman. That is an insult to everything awesome.” Stiles sees Derek pinch is nose and Stiles wants to scoff and ask him why he has a bunch of teenagers as his pack if he couldn’t handle conversations of nerdy awesomeness. Or maybe it’s just because Derek likes Wolverine better. He seems like a wolverine type of guy.

“Stiles,” Derek’s voice sounds pained and almost as if he forcing the words out, “If you’re really as powerful as that story says you are than that means when you use your powers you’ll basically be broadcasting yourself out to the supernatural world. Somebody will want to take you Stiles.”

He hears Scott make a noise of agreement and Stiles takes a deep breath to calm himself down but he can still feel his eyes burning when he glares right at Derek, “Well then, I’m pretty sure I can take care of myself. I don’t need you to always watch over me, Derek.”

“Sometimes you do Stiles. Do you need me to remind you of all the times we’ve had to save you from trouble?”

 

And Stiles sees red. Or maybe it’s gold. All he knows is that he feels like there’s a supernova burning underneath his pupils and he can only see Derek. There’s fire in his veins and ice in his voice when he speaks, “I never needed you to save my Derek. Do you need me to remind _you_ of all the different times I’ve had to save your sorry asses from death? You didn’t have the right to coddle me when I was a silly little human and you don’t have the right to do it now.” He hears Derek growl and that is it for him he stands up and stalk towards Derek.

 

He has Derek pinned against the wall with a hand across his neck before he realises what happens and sees his hand and whole arm is glowing gold. He hears something smash behind him and Isaac saying his name and Stiles snaps out of it.

He would love to say he didn’t fall on his ass but that not true. Derek’s staring down at him with shocked etched all over his face and he hears Isaac and Scott say “Awesome”

 

He just stares at his still glowing hands and groans, “Well shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some feedback, always helps churn out the story because reviewers always have the most awesome ideas.


	4. Coming to terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole pack is at Derek's apartment. This can't end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola amigos. I apologise for the wait as i was on a mini fan fic hiatus but i'm back baby with a new chapter. I actually apologise for this chapter because i don't know what happened. I started writing it thinking it would be light hearted but then it turned out funny then angsty and honestly i have no idea where that ending came from.
> 
> I really hope you like this chapter and i'm sorry again for the wait. *Dodges the rotten tomatoes getting thrown*

 

The room is an absolute mess. Like, it looks even worse than his bedroom did and that just doesn’t seem possible. Derek’s apartment was bare already and it seems he’s going to have to do an Ikea run if he wants anything more than a love seat and a couple of chairs.

Stiles sighs and covers his face with his hands. Honestly if when he was younger somebody had said he was going to have awesome powers and possibly be the most powerful being on the planet he would’ve probably wouldn’t have believed them but if he did he would’ve jumped on that train without a thought and now… it kind of sucks. He knows it’s only a matter of time before he hurts someone or someone sees him use his new powers. He feels like grumpy old man when he sighs again and he ignores whoever calls his name. Instead he lies on the floor and slowly curls into foetal position. He lets out a surprisingly pathetic whimper and whines, “Just leave me to die.” 

From somewhere to his left he hears Derek growl, he knows its Derek because it’s all menacing and broody and he can feel Derek’s eyebrows try to meet each other in the middle. He rolls onto his back and stares up at Derek, and there it is. His famed eyebrows are being pulled together. He chuckles and says, “Dude, I think your eyebrows are stuck in some kind of love affair. They’re forever trying to reach each other but can never do it no matter how hard they try. They’re stuck staring at each other for eternity but are cursed to never be able to truly connect with one another. It’s tragic really.” Derek actually looks hurt at that and he hears the whole pack chortling. Like they are legitimately chortling. Who chortles these days? Derek still looks hurt so Stiles just rolls his eyes and sits up. If he broods anymore he’s going to turn into Broody McBrooderson over there. 

 

He sees Derek clench his jaw and bite out “Where were we.” Stiles’ face falls and he immediately stands and almost walks into the corner before realising that its Derek’s favourite spot, so he stands in the middle of the room crossing his arms and trying to ignore the tension in the room.

“I don’t need anyone to save me, Derek.”

Derek just closes his eyes for five long seconds before he opens them and raises one eyebrow. Stiles actually feels offended and is about a second from walking out before he hears Isaac speak up from where him and the rest of the pack are awkwardly standing. “I think maybe what Derek’s trying and failing to say is that maybe you don’t need saving but you might need some help”. Well that does actually sound reasonable.

Scott in one of his smart moments chooses that moment to speak up. “Why don’t we treat Stiles like he’s a new wolf that’s losing control? What would we say then?”

He looks at everybody expectantly and breathes out when no one answers. “And people call me stupid” he says it under his breath and Derek growls in warning, “Okay, fine, jeez. It’s simple, he needs an anchor.”

Everybody stares at him when Stiles suddenly freezes and takes a step back. No, just no. He’s not going there. No one has to know and no one will ever know and he really hopes nobody notices the way he avoids Derek’s eyes.

 

Lydia purses her lips then speaks, “When you told the story, you said that they created a wolf for you, an anchor. And that they… bound your souls together.” She stares expectantly at him when he starts to scratch the back of his neck awkwardly and avoids everybody’s eyes. She raises an eyebrow and seriously would everyone stop doing that. Then she turns to stare at someone and his heart stops for a second before he realises that she’s staring at Scott. In fact everybody’s staring at Scott except Scott himself who is staring awkwardly at Stiles. Stiles lets out a surprised huff of laughter which sounds slightly panicked to even his own ears and when Scott’s eyes widen more he starts clutching at his belly while laughter makes its way out of his body loud and surprised. It’s just that Scott looks so much like confused puppy right now he can’t help himself. Not even Derek’s death glare can get him to stop but when he spots Erica’s face slip into bitch mode he shuts the hell up.

“Um, I don’t know what you’re all thinking but I am definitely not soul bonded to Scott. No offense man, I just don’t think I could handle your soul being all up in mine. Like that’s a level of personal invasion that I don’t even want to think about.”

 

Just then Lydia looks sharply at him and he _knows,_ he knows she knows. She gives him a significant look and his shakes his head sharply, trying to convey through his face that if she says who it is in front of the pack he will maim and kill her and probably have a panic attack. She sighs heavily and crosses her arms, so he just glares at her and she gives him a look that tells him they are definitely going to talk about this later.

Scott clears his throat and looks incredibly awkward when he says “Um… so is it.. you know…?”

“No Scott, I don’t know. And I won’t know unless you tell me. You know that thing where you produce words and let them come out of your mouth. I’m pretty sure you’re familiar with it.”

“Is it Isaac?” Scott says while scratching his neck uncomfortably. Isaac chuckles and then freezes and looks at Stiles sceptically while narrowing his eyes. He looks more like a puppy than a glaring werewolf and Stiles gets the urge to ruffle his hair but he has a feeling that wouldn’t go down well. Isaac makes a noise from his throat and Stiles remembers the conversation they’re having.

“Oh shit, no. No, it’s not you. I don’t think I’m comfortable with our souls doing the tango either, no matter how close to me you were this morning.” Scott lets out an adorable little shocked noise, Erica raises a perfectly plucked eyebrow (seriously, they all need to stop doing that) and he thinks Derek’s glare gets more intense. Whatever, Erica’s still scarier. Scott makes the same sound in his throat and Stiles runs what he just said through his head again and realises how it sounds.

“Oh my god. Why does everyone think me Isaac are having sex. I don’t think I’d be comfortable doing the horizontal tango with you either. Jeez guys, if one more person says me and Isaac are,” Stiles clears his throat awkwardly, “tangoing I’m going to do something. Something bad.” Lydia raises an eyebrow and look, she and Erica match now, “Shut up.”

Scott looks at Stiles carefully before smiling, “Who else thought you were… um doing it.”

This time Isaac answers, while chuckling the evil bastard, “His dad.” Even Boyd huffs out a laugh at that but Stiles only notices that Allison is looking at him oddly.

 

He doesn’t really know why Allison is here. Not in a rude way but things have been a bit awkward when she and Derek are in the same room, majorly awkward. She and Scott might have gotten back together. Stiles doesn’t really know considering he hasn’t seen Scott for weeks, but Allison looks way more comfortable around Lydia if the way she’s hovering behind her shoulder is anything to go by.

He looks back at Allison and when she opens her mouth Stiles knows instinctually that whatever is going to come out is nothing he’s going to like. And she confirms it a second later. “When you said it wasn’t Isaac, it sounded like you knew who it was.” Stiles tries hard not to freeze or look too guilty but it’s difficult when met with eight probing faces.

“Um, nope. Don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t know anything. Plus it’s just a story, some of it might not be true. For all we know it could all be bogus and these powers are just a freaky side effect from being around all your wolfy selves from too long.” Oh and there’s Derek’s bitch face.

Boyd’s eyebrows furrow before he asks Stiles, “Where did you hear the story you told us. I know you said you’re mom used to read it to you but isn’t your dad the Stilinski. I just don’t get where she would have heard it from.”

Stiles feels like he should’ve noticed earlier how smart Boyd is, he guesses he’s the kind of person who’s quiet but observant. He retrains himself from hugging and cooing over Boyd while saying something like ‘good question’. Boyd may be quiet but he’s built like a brick house and also part of the wolfy persuasion so yeah, Stiles will just beam at him from across the room.

“Family Journals. I should’ve known I was weird. What kind of family has journals? Weird ones. Oh, and she was polish. Her mother told it to her when she was a child. I always thought she just edited the story to put my name in it. I was a kid, I didn’t pay as much attention as I should… have.” It still hurt Stiles to talk about his mom. He supposed that was normal considering it had only been a couple of years but, but it hurt like it was a fresh wound. Or an infected one, a wound that he felt would never heal. He felt the panic from yesterday grow and he tried to take calming breaths but it felt like the room was getting smaller. He looked to the ground as his eyes blurred with tears.

 

Stiles had spent so long hiding this from everyone that hiding this should have been simple, easy. But for some reason it wasn’t. Maybe it was because the whole pack was here, and they were a pack, no matter how fragile all there bonds were. Maybe it was because he was hiding so much already, trying to keep control and reining in his panic again and again that it was going to burst out of him uncontrollably. He closed his eyes and breathed deep because dammit he wasn’t going to chance hurting someone if he lost control.

He feels a hand wrap around his wrist and raises his eyes to meet Isaac’s sympathetic ones. He still feels the panic making his skin crawl but when Isaac squeezes his rest it brings him back to reality. He nods at Isaac in thanks and Isaac squeezes his wrist once more before stepping back and going to stand next to Erica and Boyd near the wall.

 

Erica and Boyd.

 

How in the name of all that’s holy did Stiles forget about them? Just yesterday they were still missing, still with the Alpha pack. He can still see the vivid picture of them bloody and ragged on the floor of the clearing at the alphas feet.

He notices that Erica has been quieter than normal, she hasn’t really spoken since he saw her last and considering that this was the same girl that threw a piece of his car at his head and blew minds when she walked into the school wearing almost nothing he is really worried that she looks so still. He thinks he’s seen that expression in his eyes somewhere before and he’s startled when he remembers where.

 

He’s seen in the mirror, reflected back at himself.

After he found out that his mother could die because she had cancer, after his mother died, after his father had shouted at him drunkenly for the first time, after Gerard. Her look was haunted, terrified. He remembers Erica and Boyd’s faces when they were strung up in the Argents basement. The way when he touched the electricity it left a sour taste in his mouth or the taste of blood when Gerard beat him. He wonders if they can still taste a bitter taste on their tongues like he can.  

He realises quickly that they are the only ones who know the full extent of what Gerard had done to him in that basement, the only ones who know anything about it really. There the only ones beside Gerard who had heard him scream and hurt and _burn._ There the only ones who know that the marks weren’t only on his face, the way Gerard knew the exact amount of electricity to use on a _human_ and that he used the electricity to sear him through and through. So much that his hand couldn’t stop twitching for days on end.

 

Everybody in the room has been staring at him since Isaac walked over but they refocus when a tear drops out and slowly makes its way down his face and he whispers painfully, “ _Erica”_.

Erica knows what he was just thinking about, he can tell by the way her face froze and then shattered, and when she takes several steps forward he meets her halfway and they end up collapsing in each other’s arms. He doesn’t give a shit that the pack is all around them and can hear Stiles sniffling into Erica’s hair. The only thing he cares about is the fact that Erica is sobbing against his shoulder and the sound rips through him violently. He never could just walk past a crying girl. He only notices he’s chanting under his breath when Erica looks up at him with big wet eyes and her voice cracks when she asks, “What?” But he can’t stop saying it again and again and he can’t stop, he _can’t._

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry”

_He’s sorry because it’s his fault._

Once Erica collapsed in his arms he knew, he knew it was his fault. All of it. Everything that happened to Erica and Boyd when they were with the Alpha Pack. He doesn’t know the details but he can only guess and what he’s thinking is nothing good. But when he held a sobbing Erica in his arms he remembered that he didn’t check. After Gerard had let him go all he done is sulk and he hadn’t thought to check if they were alright. He’d just seen them get electrocuted for god only knows how long and he didn’t even think to check. He feels like breaking down or throwing up, maybe both.

Erica breaks him out of his trance when she grabs him by the shoulders and shakes him and almost shouts, “What are you sorry for?”

Stiles looks over Erica’s shoulder at Boyd so he can say this to both of them. “After the basement, after Gerard… after he did what he did. I didn’t even think. I didn’t check if you guys were alright. I didn’t think and I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I didn’t.”

 

Boyd walks towards them and Stiles ignores the probing looks the pack are giving them. He shrinks back from the angry look Erica is giving at him, or at least he tries to because she sure is holding on to his shoulders hard. Boyd stands right beside her and gives him the same terrifying look Erica is giving him.

“Why would you say that? Why would you even think that?” Erica punctuates each sentence by squeezing him tighter in her hands and only starts to let go when he squeaks.

Boyd is shaking his head when he says, “You shouldn’t blame yourself for what happened. It wasn’t you,” When Stiles starts shaking his head Boyd hits him with a look that instantly makes him stop, “Don’t say sorry. It wasn’t your fault.”

 

Stiles nods and he thinks that maybe he can accept that.

After Boyd pats him on the shoulder once and slinks back to where he was before he gets an armful of blonde and starts spluttering.

“Don’t say anything like that again, Stiles. Ever.”

Stiles just strokes down her hair and looks at the pack around them.

Awkward.

They all look like they’re seeing something very private but think it would be too impolite to leave and for a second he sees Jackson face melt into an ‘aww’ face before he scoffs and crosses his arms across his chest. Derek almost looks fond and he figures it’s because he was worried about Erica being quiet. Scott just looks confused. Figures.

Erica abruptly straightens and fixes her clothes before looking around the room menacingly “What. We should get back to what we were talking about.” She snaps. The tension that was hanging in the room dissipates and Stile lets the breath he was holding in go. Thank god for sassy blondes.

 

* * *

 

 

After the big display of emotion the pack realised it was getting a bit late and some of them needed to get home. The only people left in Derek’s apartment are himself, Derek, Scott and Isaac. They were getting ready to talk business when Peter the undead creepster himself breezed through the door. Stiles only noticed because all three werewolves stiffened and then turned to look at the door. Peter walked in and then stopped when he saw all of them, a box of doughnuts with him.

Stiles had a moment of indecision.

Ignoring Peter vs. Begging for doughnuts.

It was difficult to say the least. But in the end he figured ignoring Peter really wouldn’t do anything worse than whatever Derek’s glare was doing and the fried circles of awesomeness looked pretty.

He ignored everyone else when he went to stand in front of Peter and held out his hand. Peter just looked down at his hand and then back up at him. Stiles stayed in the same place until Peter sighed and said, “What?”

“I think I need payback for all the creeping you’ve been doing.”

“And what are you requesting that I haven’t offered before?” Stiles ignored the sly remark and looked pointedly towards the box of deliciousness.  

Peter sighed again, and seriously did this guy go around sighing at everything and making sassy remarks. Then again, Stiles thought he probably did.  “You want a doughnut.

“I want doughnuts. More than one.”

“And why would I give one to you.”

“Retribution and also, who said I was asking?” Peter raised an eyebrow at that and Stiles concentrated on the box until he felt his eyes burn. He met Peter’s incredulous face when he felt the weight of the box magically appear on his hand. “I said that I’d known about my powers for a week. Do you think I was just sitting around twiddling my thumbs?” Peter actually looks impressed at that and surprisingly just shrugs and walks past him into the hallway. And what he thinks is probably his bedroom.

He turns to see Isaac and Scott’s shocked faces and Derek’s angry one. “What. I wanted doughnuts” He sets the box down on the table and takes two out of it. He looks up again and rolls his eyes when he sees the same expressions. “Well, dig in. I don’t know about you but I am starving.”

He bites into one of the fried circles of awesomeness and deliciousness and groans when the taste hits his tongue.

He looks up to Derek scowly face and knows that they’re going to have to talk ‘business’ again and it is going to suck. Stiles chews obnoxiously, just because and ignores Derek’s stupid face.

 

Because it’s stupid.

 

Yeah, Stiles is screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you've read the completely random ending. I'm sorry. But hey i love my Peter, too much. And doughnuts. I apologise for the lack of Sterek but i think there will be more in the next chapter and I've already written a particular chapter with Stiles and Peter.  
> Please remember that i'm British so if you see rand Briticisms sneaking in there please tell, even if you just see a random grammar mistake. It really helps.   
> ITS MY BIRTHDAY TOMORROW. ASDFGHJKL!!! But i promise i will be writing as soon as the excitement of being one year closer to dying has worn off. That sounded bad. Heh.


End file.
